


Fantasy

by Magnolopsida



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolopsida/pseuds/Magnolopsida
Summary: Humans are able to feel when people fantasize about them : they can feel their touches, kisses on their skin like it was real. You always felt some in your life, but it is the first time you are suddenly overwhelmed by someone else’s fantasies - and it’s probably someone who work at the police station, just like you.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D Sooo I finally decided to put this fanfic here ! I will post the second chapter soon and I am actually working on the third one! I don't know where it will be posted first, here or tumblr.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this first chapter again and if you want to see all my other DBH works you can find me on tumblr with the same username :)
> 
> PS : I can't remember if I corrected this text, sooo if you see some mistakes I'm sorry (I'm french btw so its probably not perfect)

Humans have always been able to feel each other’s fantasies - most of the time, it was just a gentle caress against an arm or the feeling of fingers on a cheek, caused by strangers in the street who were interested in you in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, humans could feel more, like a kiss, or some intimate touch, but it was more rare, because it was considered as rude to make someone feel your fantasies.

We learnt to kids and teenagers to stop their thoughts, because it wasn’t a good thing - even if it was considered as a way to find someone who can love you, the only reason it wasn’t against the law was because nobody could control this. After all, thoses Fantasies were an invasion of privacy.

In the end, people used them most of the time to see if the one they loved could feel the same - even if you can not know who it was - and to know what they like and are comfortable with about touches. Most of the time, it wasn’t even able to stop people to fantasize anyway.

Like everybody else, you already felt some Fantasies about you, but it was from strangers most of the time, and just light touches, nothing else. The last time you experimented a real kiss and intimate things was with your ex-partner, two years ago.

That is why you weren’t ready for the hands on your skin in the middle of the police station, early in the morning. You worked here for a few months now, after being reassigned to help Detroit in this android revolution, and since then you got your own daily routine before getting to work. After making yourself a coffee you headed to your desk when you felt it for the first time, frozen in the middle of the office.

There was hands on your neck, stroking the skin gently - you didn’t feel that at work since a month now - the last one who always tried to turn you on with Fantasies was Reed, and you threatened to shoot him in the head if he didn’t stop, so now you were in peace - until now, apparently.

You glanced around but nobody in the station was currently looking at you and you frowned a little - it didn’t help you guess who it was. You let out a shaking breath and headed to your desk, decided to work anyway and forget about the kind gesture. After some minutes, the feeling disappeared and you released your strained shoulders.

“Hello, (Y/n) !”

You raised your head to look at Hank, who decided to put a box of donuts in front of you. You smiled and grabbed it to find your favorite flavor, the one with sparkles on it.

“What did I do to deserve this ?” you asked with a smile.

“It’s for the help on our last case, I guess.” he answered.

You smiled again and took a bite of the treat and you added with a raised eyebrow :

“So, I noticed that you’re always here in time now.”

“Yes, I guess it help to have an android annoying the fuck out of me at home.” he mumbled.

You glanced at Connor, still at his desk and waved your hand at him with a smile. You were going to ask Hank some infos about the last case you helped them with but the feeling of strong hands grabbing your hips possessively stopped you dead in your thoughts. Your breath caught in your throat, you looked down and ignored the lieutenant to focus on yourself, trying to hide the sudden Fantasy about you. It had nothing to do with the one some minutes before, with the hands on your neck - no, this time it was way more different, and whoever was doing this to you, he did not seem to want to let you go. The invisible hands left your hips, but they decided to go lower, caressing your thighs, and a whine escaped you, your donut definitely forgotten on your desk, like your coffee.

“(Y/n), is everything ok ?” Hank asked with furrowed brows, shaking you with a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m fine.” you managed to answer.

He was about to add something but someone else decided to step in at the same time.

“(Y/n).”

You looked at the one behind Anderson and smiled weakly at the RK900, aka Conner. Cyberlife sent him right before the android revolution and he arrived the same week as you at the police station, and Fowler thought it was a good idea to put him as your partner. At the moment, you thought that it wasn’t a good idea - you were both newbies after all - but finally you both made a great team and you were happy to consider the android as your friend now - even if he was really cold sometimes, but it was his personality.

The feeling of the Fantasy started to disappear slowly so you exhaled a sigh of relief and gestured towards the chair at your side, prompting him to sit down with you.

“Hey Conner. We have so much stuff to do today, I need your help with something.”

The RK900 sat by your side and you thanked Hank again for the donut, leaving him to return to his office.

“So, there is this strange case of burglary I don’t really understand. There is no traces of break-in, and most of the things that have been stolen have no value.”

Conner put his hand on the computer and downloaded all the data about the case.

“They just stole some blue blood bags ?”

“Yeah, and the family didn’t even own an android, it was apparently old blue blood they never threw. But still… I think it is a shitty explanation… and I would like to go to their house again. You weren’t here when I started this case, maybe we will be able to find some extra infos with your help.”

“Alright. Are we going to their house now ?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to inform Fowler about this. He like to know where we are !” you chuckled.

You left Conner here and decided to go talk to the man about your idea to bring the android at the house. It took you less than two minutes and you headed to your desk to take your cop jacket. You started to put it on when the feeling on hands on your hips emerged again. With a shiver, you managed to put your jacket on and looked around, but the only one who was currently looking at you was the RK900, already waiting for you in the entrance.

The one who started to fantasize about you decided to kiss you in the crook of your neck, teeth scraping against the skin. You felt your knees goes weak and grabbed the border of your desk for support.

“What’s wrong, (Y/n) ?!” Hank asked from his desk, his voice worried.

“Nothing !” you answered almost immediately.

The ghost hands on your hips started to climb up to your chest, and you repressed a moan when you felt them starting to play with your nipples. You smiled weakly at the lieutenant and waved at him before heading to the bathroom. Luckily, nobody was here and you started to breath loudly, trying to cool your body with water on your red face. Hell, who started to fantasize this much about you, and in the middle of the day, at work ?! It was insane ! How were you supposed to work like this ?!

Focused on your breath, you finally noticed that the feeling started to disappear and the door of the bathroom made a noise at the same time.

“I saw you running to the bathroom. Is everything alright ?”

You raised you head to look at RK900 - his face was as cold as usual, but you knew him now, and you easily noticed the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I was just… feeling a little hot suddenly but it’s ok now, don’t worry.” you smiled at him and patted his shoulder, wiping the last drops of water on your face with the sleeve of your cop jacket.

“Let’s go, we have a house to visit.”

_________________________

The burgled house was in a weathly neighborhood - with perfectly pruned trees, the most greenest lawn you ever saw, et cetera. You moved to the front door and knocked, glancing at Conner right behind you. He was always so close to you, and so much taller too.

The door opened on a woman - she was probably in her forties, blond hair perfectly styled in a elegant brushing and expensive pearls around the neck.

“Hello ma'am, I’m the detective (Y/n) (L/n). We need to make a new check up of your house to find new evidences.”

The woman looked at you with suspicion and frowned a little, her hand strangely tight on the doorframe.

“I thought you already did all of that.” she accused with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure, but my partner wasn’t with me the first time. He is an android, y'know. He will probably be able to find some things that I didn’t see at first.”

The blonde glared at Conner with a disgust she didn’t even try to hide. You were about to say something about this but she decided to let you in at the same time, opening her door. Reminding you of the house, you went in the living room, showing with a hand at the RK900 the place were the blue blood bags were stolen.

“Ya see something ?” you asked. “We tried to find fingerprints but nothing… and since it was blue blood who was stolen, we think that it is probably an android who did this.”

Conner didn’t answer at this and decided to look around instead, analyzing the place. The woman was leaning against the wall, and you got the strange feeling that she was watching you. Soon, the android noticed that the carpet under the coffee table was discolored at a corner, like we removed it often, rubbing it against the ground. The expensive wooden floor was covered of little scratches at this place, and the small furniture was probably often moved because there was other traces on the floor, the same size as the feet of the table.

Conner decided to join you, looking at the old box where the blue blood was supposed to be during the burglary. He leaned on you and whispered to your ear :

“Don’t look at it, but there is probably something under the carpet. There is traces that it was often moved. Probably on a daily basis.”

“You sure ‘bout this ? We don’t even have a mandate to investigate in this house.”

Conner frowned a little at this word and his LED flashed a bright yellow for a moment, then his cold eyes started to shine with something who looked like pride when he answered :

“Now we have one.”

You watched him in awe and smiled, bumping his shoulder with your fist in a friendly gesture. Looking back at the blonde, you took a serious tone as you asked :

“I’ve got a mandate, ma'am, and I would like to see what are you hiding under your carpet right over there. There is scratches on the wooden floor. Old basement, maybe ? It’s common in those houses.”

“There is nothing here, I just decided to change the decoration some days ago, and I probably scratched it, yes.”

You raised a brow at the lie - Conner specified that it was moved almost everyday, did she really thought it was possible to fool an android like that ?

“Conner, can you move the table and the carpet, please ?”

The android started to move but the woman decided to take a gun from behind her back at the same moment, aiming in your direction.

“Shit !” you claimed when you jumped behind one of the sofas, the sound of the shoot in your ears - a second later and you were dead.

Conner joigned you a second later and you knew the blonde was still waiting for you to look above the sofa. You breathed sharply, and right after that you decided to shoot. You felt the second bullet of the suspect brushing your cheek but yours ended in her leg and she screamed loudly, falling on the ground. You ran to her but the android was faster and kicked her gun away, starting to handcuff her.

“Fuck, never thought I was going to escape from the dead this early in the morning ! It is not even noon. I’m getting to old for this bullshit.”

Conner was too busy with the rich asshole to remember you that you were not this old, and you decided to push the coffee table and the carpet on the side, revealing a hatch. You opened it and almost vomited while sniffing the smell coming from below.

“Ah shit, I don’t like that at all. Conner, call for backup. I got the feeling that we’re going to find some shit here.”

“I already did. The lieutenant Anderson, Connor and two other officers are already on their way.”

“Uh, great.”

The android looked at you with concern and asked :

“Are you ok ?”

“Yeah, sure. She missed me, not that good with a gun.” you snorted, ignoring the mumble of anger coming from the woman.

You both waited some minutes before the four cops entered in the house, finding you, the android and the owner in the middle of the living-room, with a hatch opened on something who smelled like death.

“Seems like we have something interesting here. I wonder what she’s doing under her house.” you said, drawing their attention.

The feeling of gentle hands cupping your face caught you off guard and you froze in the middle of the living-room. Your eyes widened in confusion as you felt thumbs caressing your cheek gently, avoiding the cut caused by the bullet. This fantasy was similar to the one you got this morning on your neck, and it was definitely different than the one on your hips and thighs.

“Are you ok, (Y/n) ?” Connor asked with a concerned face.

They were a lot to ask this today, don’t they. You looked at him with suspicion and nodded - you decided to forget about the touches - a lot of work was waiting for you.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! :) Sooo it's been a while since I wrote this chapter and added it on tumblr, so I think it's time to put it here as well. i'm still working on the third one but I've been really busy with school (but vacations start really soon so I will be able to write it ! :D)
> 
> Anyway enjoy this second part ahah :) Like usual english is not my first language, so if you see a terrible mistake don't hesitate to tell me ahah

With a frown on your face, you decided to grab your flashlight to have a look inside the basement. The hatch was open on a ladder, and the smell coming from this dark hole was disgusting. 

"I am coming with you, (Y/n). I don't think it is safe for you to go alone in this." RK900 said, leaving the woman he just handcuffed to the care of Connor. 

"Oh, alright then, Conner."

You raised a brow when the android decided to go first inside the basement, but you didn't say anything and followed him, trying to breath with your mouth instead of your nose, trying to forget about the horrible smell. When your feet landed on the ground, you looked around and noticed the long hallway. The gun in your hand, you followed Conner, ready to shoot if anything decided to attack, but the only thing here was some muffled sounds, like cries. 

"What is it ?" you mumbled under you breath, arriving in front of some sort of cell. 

You decided to have a look inside and almost immediately pulled back when you noticed the human form standing in the dark of the room. Gripping your gun with more strength, you looked again and your eyes widened, having a look at Conner.

"What the fuck did she do ?!" you said, an horrified glint in your eyes.

Lost, Conner decided to look too, and his eyes widened a little. Inside of the cell, there was an android. He was leaning forward a little, his white skin mixed with human one. He was deformed, with more body parts that he was supposed to have - with wires everywhere. The android was making sad noises, and his hands where traveling everywhere on his body as a gest of pure despair. After some seconds to look at him, you finally figured it out. 

"He feels Fantasies... like humans do..."

"It is not possible. Androids can't feel Fantasies." Conner said in a cold voice. 

"Look at him, and say that again." you replied. 

The RK900 frowned a little but watched him again, and the two other androids in other cells, and he finally added :

"She modified them. They are mixed with human body parts. That's why they feel it. And it seems like it doesn't stop."

"They feel Fantasies all the time, and there s nobody to help them." you whispered, scared.

You lowered your gun and a sigh escaped your lips. You never expected this - it was supposed to be a normal case, an easy one, but you were wrong. 

"Why did she decided to make a report for burglary if she hide something like this ?"

"We will have to find out." Conner answered, calling the other officers to help both of you with the three modified androids.

_______________________

"Why did you reported the burglary ? It was stupid, you knew that we could find out about your ugly little secret, right ?" you asked at the woman, sitting just in front of you in the interrogation room. 

The woman looked at you with a frown, her nails scraping on the table, and she seemed like she wasn't going to answer - but she finally opened her mouth. 

"I never reported it. One of my...creations escaped, and he is the one who called the police."

A flash of understanding crossed your mind and you whispered at Conner :

"He did it to help us find out the ones he couldn't save himself. It's clever."

A sigh escaped you again, and you looked at the woman carefully. 

"Why did you do this ?"

The smile of the suspect was disgusting and you froze on your chair, looking at her while trying to hide your frown.

"I just wanted to have fun. They thought they were alive ? Like humans, right ? This revolution was ridiculous, but since they wanted to be like us, I helped them to realise this dream.

"The human parts you used on them. Where do they come from ?" Conner coldly asked. 

"Well... such a difficult work like mine need some sacrifices to be made, right ?"

You buried yourself in her dark eyes. How could someone act the way she did ? it was...inhuman, disgusting. And yet, here she was, somehow proud of her work. Like it was something mesmerizing, like she was supposed to be praised for it. Your hands closed on the papers about the case, and you looked at your partner.

"Put her back in her cell, Conner. I think we are done for the moment."

Without a word, the android forced her to get up and you exited the interrogation room, heading to your desk where you sat with a loud groan. You were tired, and the horror of the case you were working on was playing again and again in your mind. 

"Ya okay, (Y/n) ?" Hank asked when he noticed your frozen face. 

"Yeah, its just this case... I'm not used to work on things like this, it's unusual..."

"We had something similar not so long ago. A man named Zlatko."

"Really ?"

While Hank started to talk about the case and how they handled all of it, Conner came back from the cells and sat at his desk in front of you, already looking at the files. You decided to start to work too, and you thanked the lieutenant before looking at your computer, thinking about the woman. The reason why she did her experiments was disgusting, but now, all you could think about was the Fantasies, and especially with androids. It was a known fact that they couldn't feel it, but you weren't so sure about this. After all, deviants were able to feel humans emotions - maybe Fantasies worked on deviants ? 

Frowning, you looked around the office, and your eyes landed on Connor's figure, working at his desk with Hank. Maybe you could try on him ? You knew it wasn't a good idea but you were really curious, and after all, it didn't have to be an intimate touch - and since everybody at the police station knew that Connor was a deviant, you just needed to try. 

Bitting at your lips, your hands started to scratch on the desk and you looked at the android, imagining your hands gently strocking his cheeks. Your eyes widened suddenly when Connor froze, lifting a hand at his cheek. 'It really works on deviants !' you thought, still in awe. 

Almost immediately, the android looked at you with his head tilted on the side and you felt your cheeks burn. The feeling of his hands in your neck was his only answer - Connor probably thought that it was a way to comfort and help the people you care about ? After all, he was a deviant, and you weren't sure that he really knew or used the concept of Fantasies like humans did.

"(Y/n)."

You turned at the voice of Conner and raised a brow when you noticed his tense body. 

"You should focus on work. We have a lot to do."

"Uh yeah....yeah ok, sorry." you mumbled. 

Looking at your computer, you started to write the report of the day and what just happened in the house. Now that you knew that deviants could feel Fantasies, it was the only thing in your mind, and you wondered for a moment how it was even possible. Your eyes landed on the RK900 again - he was focused on the work - not like you - one of his hands showing white to touch the computer. Unable to stop yourself, you thought how you would kiss his fingers. 

Immediately, the android seemed to froze and glanced at you. How was it possible ?! Fantasies weren't supposed to work on them ! Unless RK900 was a deviant...but it couldn't be, not him ! You blushed when a smirk appared on his face, and a second later, you could feel two strong hands grabbing you by the waist, and a yelp escaped your lips.

"What are you doing ?!" you blurted out, your eyes widened in shock. 

Conner didn't answer immediately, just looking at you with this mocking face. He noticed how you tried your Fantasies on Connor, and he admited to himself that he hated this. He could understand that you liked the RK800, since you already said that you considered him as a friend, but he was your partner, not Connor ! You definitely needed to remember that. 

"I am just doing what you just tried too." 

"It's not...it's not a game, Conner !" you whispered, furious. "Fantasies aren't supposed to be used for petty-"

"You are wrong." he cut you with a raised eyebrow. "It is a game... and I already planned to win."

"What-"

You never finished your sentence when you felt his hands squeeze your tights, and a muffled you escaped you, your figure tense. He inclined his head on the side in a very Connor way, his eyes studying you with interested. He stroked the sensitive skin and you closed your eyes, releasing a shaking breath. 

"Why are you doing this ?" you managed to ask, the feeling of his touch burning every inch of your body. 

"Because I saw you trying your Fantasies on Connor. He is not even your partner. How dare you ?" he whispered, eyes as cold as ice. 

"It's none of your business !!" you scolded. "I just needed some information ! Now stop this !" 

"No." 

"Conner-"

"Beg."

"What ?!" you almost screamed, looking at him with wide eyes.

You looked around and decided to lower your voice before everyone understands what was happening between you and your partner. 

"You will never hear something like this from me. I am your partner, for fuck's sake ! We're supposed to work, and you are just playing around with this nonsense !"

"Never...you really think so ?"

You opened your mouth to answer but the sudden feeling of one of his fingers playing at the entrance of your clit froze you on your chair. A dying sound escaped you and you curled yourself on your desk, hiding your face in your arms, trying to focus on your breath. You closed your eyes and tried to compose yourself, but the feeling of his finger inside you was so real that it was the only thing you could focus on. You needed to stop this before it was to late, and you raised your head, giving the RK900 a look of anger, before whispering :

"Please Conner, stop...I'm begging you..."

He smirked, apparently satisfied with your words, and raised a perfectly artifical eyebrow. 

"Do you really want me to stop ? It doesn't seem like it...I can see on your face that you want me to continue, right ?"

"No ! I did what you wanted, just stop !"

His smile was almost feral when he imagined a second finger inside of you and a groan escaped your lips, hiding your face again. You could feel the pleasure, but since it was just a Fantasy, you were empty of his presence, and it was a true torture. 

"Conner.." you whined pitifully, shifting on your seat.

His smile dropped and his cold eyes studied you for a moment, and suddenly the feeling disappeared totally, leaving you with a feeling of emptiness who almost made you beg for more - but you stopped yourself on time.

"Alright. After all, you did as I asked."

You didn't answer at this, but you already knew what he was thinking. You knew that we could see on your face how you craved his touch, and the Fantasy he tried on you without a second thought. 

"Let's go back to work." he just added, looking at the computer like you never existed.

All you could do was watch him in shock, feeling wet and aroused at the same time, and a sudden, horrible thought crossed your mind - you already felt those hands before. It was the same that the one who made you ran to the bathroom this morning. It was Conner all along.


End file.
